


all the times mark wished donghyuck chose him and the one time donghyuck did

by amyanom



Series: all the times, and the one time, [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Violence, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: mark owned donghyuck's crime,alt: hey lover by daughters of eve as the background music for markhyuck crime au
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: all the times, and the one time, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756942
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw blood,
> 
> not much graphic scenes but read with caution.
> 
> the first half is made in a style of a movie, the () are the lyrics.

(hey)  
donghyuck one shot, eyes wide and trembling  
(hey)  
mark one shot, bloodshot eyes, nodding  
(hey)  
random creepy guy one shot  
(lover)  
mark with blood on his face oneshot, eyes wide

(you dont have to be a star)  
donghyuck, eyes wide as he looked at his hands, he was holding a gun.

(hey, hey , hey, lover)  
donghyuck shifted his gaze towards mark, realization hits and donghyuck started to bawl.

(i love you just the way you are)  
donghyuck walks towards mark and puts his hand on the side of his neck where the bullet passed. mark reaches for the gun and hugs donghyuck.

(for love is just the same)  
mark pulls out from the hug and cups donghyuck's face with his bloody hand and kisses him.

(without fortune or fame)  
mark pulls away from the kiss and carries donghyuck in a bridal style to the kitchen.

(just give me)  
mark places donghyuck on the countertop

(true love and understanding)  
mark turned the faucet on and tested the waters. mark placed donghyuck's hand under the faucet with the lukewarm water dripping as he scrubs all the dirt and blood.

(true love and understanding)  
donghyuck tried to pull away and mouths something incoherent. donghyuck tried to go down from the tabletop but mark caught him and carried him back to the living room where they were.

(hey, hey, hey, lover)  
mark stands in front of donghyuck as he holds the gun. donghyuck looks at the ground when he realized what mark was doing. mark mouths, 'do you trust me?'

(you don't have to be a king)  
donghyuck didn't answer, instead he goes in for a final kiss. mark had to push him away, mouthing 'you'll get blood all over your face'.

(hey, hey, hey,)  
mark raised his hand with the gun

(lover)  
mark hits donghyuck with the base of the gun on his nape and he carefully landed donghyuck down.

(you don't have to have a thing)  
mark breathes in deeply before firing the gun at donghyuck's leg.

(for i'll be satisfied)  
mark took a step back from the recoil. he watched donghyuck's face, mouth slightly parted as if he was just sleeping.

(long as you are my guy)  
mark snapped out of trance. he reached for his bag and took out two bags of pig's blood.

(just give me)  
mark spreads the blood around, to cover any tracks donghyuck left behind. it might delay the authorities from solving a case, he thought.

(true love and understanding)  
mark finished his job and took one look at donghyuck.

(true love and understanding)  
mark leaves the house and swears to come back for donghyuck. mark walks on the unkept lawn as the night sky drapes over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months later after the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be errors and typos, sorry for those :(

donghyuck didnt catch a case but he was in probation for trespassing. donghyuck used his clutch as he walked at park. he stops when a pair of shoes was infront of him . it was his, and mark wore them at the night when he left. donghyuck looks up to see mark. donghyuck wanted to hug and kiss him . but also slap and kill him aswell. part of marks probation was to limit social interaction so he restrained himself.

"how have you been?" mark asked, with his raspy voice with a scent of mint and bourbon. it mustve took much courage to show back up in this town.

donghyuck stared at mark. he looked older, a few stubble on his chin. it seems like life has treated him well. he deserved that, at least. donghyuck thought.

"you cant even hug an old friend?" mark cooed.

"probation," donghyuck said. "a month left,"

"ill see you in a month then,"

"no ," donghyuck said. "why did you do it mark?"

"did what?" mark asked. "shoot your leg? it was an impulse choice," mark said rather smoothly for someone who has been in hiding.

"you shouldve just let me handle it myself," donghyuck said.

marks smirk died down.

"youre an accomplice," Donghyuck said. "you shouldnt be here,"

"i served my time,"

"you didnt do anything!" donghyuck said. "why would you do this to yourself mark, why would you pick me over yourself,"

mark stared right towards donghyuck eyes, trying to find the hint of his past self.

"because i kinda wished you'd choose me to,"

"i did," donghyuck said. "i shot that guys fucking neck,"

"then why did you do that?"

"because i made a mistake and chose you," donghyuck said. "life has been hell and i deserve it, but you made it harder for me," he continued.

mark quickly wiped an escaped tear and pulled his gaze away from donghyuck. 

"get the hell away from me," donghyuck said to which mark nodded.

"i hope you have a good life," mark said before he started to walk away.

"seems too late for that," donghyuck said.

mark left him again and this time donghyuck was conscious to watch.

its for the better, donghyuck thought. mark deserved a better life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
